


《纳布拉尔岛陷落》

by MaxineMcDavid



Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *迟到太久的给senji老师的礼物*有车*杨超黄龚四角*没有好人，没有三观，一个我觉得有趣的故事罢了
Relationships: 张超/黄子弘凡, 高杨/张超, 高杨/黄子弘凡, 高杨/龚子棋, 黄子弘凡/龚子棋, 龚子棋/张超
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章羊凡车  
> *高杨龚棋室友

“诶诶，高杨，你说恐龙灭绝真的是因为火山爆发吗？”

1.  
卧室里熄了灯，拉上窗帘的瞬间黑暗游进来。

黄子弘凡趴跪在床上，屁股撅得老高，后穴被身后的人以一种规律到无趣的节奏操干。讲真，这爱做的，还不如电影有趣呢，敢怒不敢言的黄子弘凡圈紧怀里的枕头，右脸贴在枕面上，专注地盯着屏幕。

“诶，高杨，回我话啊... ...”

没有得到回复。

只有电视屏幕还发着光。  
色彩在两具赤裸纠缠的肉体上变换与跳跃。电视音量恒定在15，恰好能盖过他们有去无回的交谈，喘息，体液粘连，性器抽插，以及囊袋一下紧接一下撞击大腿根的清脆声响。

“专心点。”高杨停下动作，掐着黄子弘凡的胯把即将趴平的人拽回来，恢复成便于后入的姿势。

“你的腿在抖。”

“啊？啥？”黄子弘凡不懂前后两句话的逻辑关系。

搞不好高杨这人就没啥逻辑可言。

专心如他，只知道电影还在演。  
时间轴走到纳布拉尔岛火山爆发，橘红色的岩浆喷涌而出，山体碎裂，高空落石，一路火花带闪电，人为天灾特效吞噬着虚拟恐龙岛。男主角和女主角和重要的男配角在狂奔，食草龙和食肉龙和其他不重要的配角恐龙也在狂奔。

一滴汗滑过耳际，描摹出高杨的下颌线，最终落在黄子弘凡的后腰上。

高杨把汗珠抹开，指尖顺着臀缝一路向下摸到两人湿漉漉的交合处，用指腹浅浅地刺激被反复操开的后穴，有种撑得更开，操得更深的意图。

随后弯下身，在黄子弘凡耳边喃喃道：

“我的岩浆也要喷涌而出了。”

“啊？你说——”  
话没说完就被高杨单手捂住了嘴。

火山灰羽流席卷了视线可及的山体与平原，火光中，似有天神展开六翼裹住了恐龙岛。

当然，男主角和女主角和重要的男配角是不可能死的。  
某位走心的小观众只好和死里逃生的主角团一起悲痛又惋惜地目睹熔岩把一只腕龙逼到陆地的尽头，遂在哀嚎中被特效天灾吞没。标志性的长颈剪影还致敬了前作三部曲。

真可谓生得壮观，死得壮阔。

身后的撞击愈发猛烈，酸痛和快感一起从后穴蔓延开来。操。  
刚才，高杨说，他的岩浆，也要喷涌而出了。操，这人什么毛病啊？！

不合时宜的色情联想让黄子弘凡羞耻又快乐。

等等，知其不可为而为之，是褒义还是贬义来着？

算了。

高杨动手捂他的嘴，就是要射了。

所以，自己明知道不应该，但还是想了。  
知道不应该，但还是做了。  
甚至，还觉得爽了。

怎么，害怕了吗？

高杨懒得拔出来，直接射在了里面。缓一会儿就抄起遥控器来了个静音。

彩色默片依旧精致壮烈，只是在场观众不知是沉浸在剧情的，还是真正的高潮中。

黄子弘凡的胯终于被松开，他几乎维持着原姿势、搂着枕头缓缓趴平在床面。直到高杨把射完后疲软的性器抽出来，引出精液抹到大腿根上，体感的微凉激得人一哆嗦，黄子弘凡才发觉自己真的在颤抖。

电视静音后整个卧室的空气都陷入了凝滞。

“所以，你说恐龙灭绝真的是因为火山爆发吗？”  
“还是大洪水？”  
“还是小行星撞地球？”

没有回应。

高杨抱膝坐在床垫边缘。  
他喜欢安静的高潮，喜欢安静的事后，喜欢看电影时关掉声音，再关掉字幕。不喜欢废话。

久久得不到回应，黄子弘凡倒开始自我和解似的发觉高杨的种种恶习有理有据——这公寓的隔音真够差的——高杨的室友在客厅打游戏，声音隔着门板都清晰可闻，叮当作响，一听就血腥暴力。

高杨还盯着屏幕，柔和的五官浸在色彩里。

妈的，这时候倒看起电影来了？黄子弘凡气急败坏地翻过身，抱着枕头，努力用脚尖去戳高杨的后腰。

“快快快，火山洪水小行星三选一，你选哪个？”

赤裸的脚踝被一把拽住，高杨的手心热得要灼穿皮肤。

“我说，死都死了。”

事已成定局，再纠结无关紧要的细节来转移注意力有意义吗？

起码高杨觉得没有。

2.  
侏罗纪系列电影看到第五部，黄子弘凡也连续第五周跟着高杨回家。

电影的时间跨度是二十五年，高杨卧室里的60英寸高清彩电也真实还原出电影特效二十五年间的层层演进。

黄子弘凡掰着手指数——五部，五周，二十五年。

从特效做出来的第一只腕龙仰着脖子啃树叶，到更精致的特效腕龙仰着脖子啃树叶，到一部比一部看起来更大、更强、更凶狠的霸王龙，唯一不变的或许是沧龙那放卫星似的超大体型。

电影是真的很好看，跟别人的男朋友做爱也是真的很爽。

但偷情编年史这件事，越想越怪异。

3.  
其实，高杨的恶习不止电影静音这一个。

第一次上床的时候高杨不许他脱内裤，第一次见这种癖好的黄子弘凡风中凌乱。结果人家一脸理所当然地解释，不脱不仅不碍事儿，内裤的弹性会把臀瓣挤在一起，操起来还会更紧致。

真的吗？  
于是黄子弘凡穿着内裤被后入，同时好奇得要死。

每次射完了，精液滑下来流到会阴上，高杨就会弯下身，在他耳边说：

“看，屁眼都被我干哭了。”

这次也不例外。

“看，屁眼都被我干哭了。”

又恼又羞的黄子弘凡抄起枕头就往高杨脸上砸，却因角度不当被一把挡下。高杨反手就把枕头怼回黄子弘凡脸上，并连人带枕一起摁进毛毯里，单方面宣告战役结束。

总算得闲的高杨翻找手机看微信。  
几秒后，嘴角一抽，又立刻恢复了平静。

一瞬间的表情波动被黄子弘凡抓个正着，可来不及窥屏高杨就收起了手机，又起身收走了枕头和毛毯，再一把掀起了弄脏了的床单，三两下揉成一团甩进脏衣篓里。

散落在地上的衣服被高杨一把抓起扔过来，盖了黄子弘凡一脸。

“穿上。”

“为啥嘛... ...”黄子弘凡极不情愿，“就不能让我多呆一会儿吗？”

“我对象要过来了。”

得嘞，言简意赅，理由充分。

黄子弘凡只好慢吞吞地把卫衣往头上套，失落得像个失手把冰淇淋掉在地上的五岁小孩，只可惜面前这位大哥既不会把自己的让给他，也不会掏钱给他买个新的。

劈腿这件事，可以说是相当冷暖自知、风险自担了。

等黄子弘凡穿好衣服拿上手机，新床单也铺好了。高杨翻出浴巾把下身一围，左手拎脏衣篓，右手拎黄子弘凡，出了卧室走进客厅。

打游戏中的室友头也不回，视线像黏在了屏幕上，“电影这么快就看完了？”

“学弟想跟你打游戏。”

高杨边说边把床单塞进龚子棋的衣篓里，转身就进了浴室，留黄子弘凡在原地不知所措。

哎，冷暖自知，冷暖自知。

占据沙发一角后，黄子弘凡一看屏幕就开始自来熟地乍呼：“这啥？你咋在人家屋顶上？做贼啊？”

“诶诶诶！你咋跳楼呢！”  
“哎？你咋没摔死啊？”  
“哦，下面有草——”

龚子棋侧过脸，看傻逼似的看着发问的小男生：“这他妈叫信仰之跃！”

“哦哦哦！信仰之跃！！”  
“内游戏叫啥来着？”  
“杀手教条？刺客守则？杀人指南？”

妈的绝了没一个说对。  
龚子棋努力深呼吸冷静，咱要有风度，咱不能跟学弟计较，然后切换到游戏初始界面。

黄子弘凡沙发一拍，指向屏幕：“啊哈！我就说嘛——刺客信条！”

龚子棋再也克制不住地翻出一个白眼，遂把手柄塞给黄子弘凡。

“诶你给我干啥？”  
“给你玩。”  
“为啥给我玩？”  
“妈的不是高杨说你想玩吗？”

“哦哦哦，是是是。”黄子弘凡这才反应过来，于是乖乖捡起手柄，开始跟高杨一脸凶相的室友学习怎么跑酷翻墙上房顶然后——信仰之跃。

4.  
信仰之跃。

A leap of faith.

在龚子棋的悉心指导下，黄子弘凡磕磕绊绊地操纵角色上了别人家的房顶，再趁龚子棋不注意，向前几步起跳双脚并拢双手张开前翻270度在空中划过优美的弧线。

然后摊平在草垛上。

龚子棋炸了。黄子弘凡爽了，欢乐地握着手柄不撒手，只是屁股还有些不安分地在沙发上磨蹭。操，高杨内射之后没有清理，好难受，这也太冷暖自知了吧，黄子弘凡暗自腹诽。高杨洗澡的水声传到客厅，声声入耳，这个挪用好像还是有点不合适。不应当。搞不好有被高杨无底线可言的逻辑传染到。

夺回手柄的龚子棋再次操纵角色上了房，随口问黄子弘凡，“恐龙世界3的结局是什么？”

“是侏罗纪世界3，”黄子弘凡纠正道。“结局我也不知道，就看了一半。”

龚子棋示范了一个背对楼外起跳的信仰之跃。

然后摊平在草垛上。

黄子弘凡怔怔地想，“A leap into faith”好像更贴切一些，“跳进信仰”，总有一种飞蛾扑火，视死如归的浪漫感觉。

算了算了。既不应该，也不恰当。

5.  
十分钟后，龚子棋彻底放弃了对黄子弘凡的指导。

小学弟任务嘛不做，地图嘛乱跑，还巨他妈能说，超热爱跳楼。没救了。真没救了。

黄子弘凡再一次信仰之跃落地的此刻，门铃应声响起。

龚子棋正欲起身，浴室门被推开，高杨下半身围着浴巾湿着头发走出来，悠悠然上前把门打开。随后，一个黄子弘凡熟到不能再熟的声音在门口响起。

操，黄子弘凡僵在原地。

张超和高杨穿过玄关走到客厅。“诶？你咋在这儿？”张超惊讶地看着和龚子棋排排坐玩游戏的黄子弘凡，“你俩认识啊？”

龚子棋点头默认，身处漩涡中心实则游离世外。

高杨冲张超笑：“咋了，你俩认识啊？”

张超脸上闪过一丝尴尬，指着黄子弘凡说：“这我表弟。”

高杨故作惊讶：“哦哟，大家还挺有缘分。”

哦，缘分，我以后还怎么直视缘分这两个字？黄子弘凡被高杨浑然天成的演技震慑到支支吾吾半天说不出一句完整的话，还是张超先开的口。

“那啥，你要愿意等，就再跟朋友玩会儿游戏，晚点儿哥送你回家... ...”

黄子弘凡低着头不说话，攥紧游戏手柄，挤出一个轻轻的“嗯。”

卧室门合上，黄子弘凡顿时松懈下来，像只刚从转轮里捞出来半死不活的仓鼠。手柄被塞回龚子棋手里，“给你吧，我不玩了。”

几分钟后，高杨的卧室里传出电影的声响。而且还是侏罗纪世界3。

黄子弘凡的脸色更难看了。

龚子棋身边妓女环绕，迷惑一路追查的巡逻士兵，成功穿过了熙熙攘攘的闹市区，突然开口：“高杨这人真有意思。”

“嗯？”明显心不在焉的黄子弘凡不忘接话。

“这一部电影吧，上半场跟一个人看，下半场跟另一个人看。”  
“真有意思。”

黄子弘凡不说话了。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章杨超车，超黄骨科

“我们之前是不是见过？”

6.  
沉默半晌，占据沙发一角的黄子弘凡小声发问。

“我们之前是不是见过？”

龚子棋不回答，也不急着做下一个主线任务，三两下上了房，开始在佛罗伦萨全城的屋顶上肆意跑酷。

抱着靠枕的黄子弘凡缓缓挪过来，牛仔裤在沙发垫上猫爪似的磨蹭，愈发近了，怀疑学弟一会儿就要贴上来的龚子棋终于开口：“这个校区的亚洲人不多。”

“人不多，就可能是见过！”先是急不可耐地填上了语句间的停顿，“当然也有可能是我认错了。”黄子弘凡低头蹂躏手里的抱枕，追问道：“所以，你和高杨是什么关系？”

龚子棋放下手柄，手臂自然地搭在黄子弘凡身后，露出一个柴笑。

“室友啊。”

**“只是室友吗？”**

话脱口而出才发觉不妥，黄子弘凡心里咯噔一下——在别人家查户口似的问东问西自己是不是疯了？还有这小三对质似的奇怪的对话，我是高杨的正房吗？不是吧。何止不是，还正好相反。靠，黄子弘凡你清醒一点，快想法子把话圆回去！

看着学弟愈发僵硬的笑容，龚子棋饶有趣味地凑得更近，挑挑眉，发出一个简单的语气词：

**“嗯？”**

黄子弘凡一瞬间绷紧，后背紧紧抵着沙发，开始尬聊：

“学长你别误会哈，我以为你和高杨是同学呢，毕竟咱村里留学生住一块儿的很多嘛。你和高杨看上去年龄很接近的样子哈哈哈... ...哥你看上去很年轻哦，是同学吗？是同学吧？我觉得这个猜测很合理——”

“嗯？”

龚子棋以为自己是和善的狗狗微笑，入学弟的眼后却变成了五分威胁，三分危险，还有两分“我其实什么都知道你不如招了吧”的戏谑。

黄子弘凡慌了。

7.  
“嗯？”

“如果你和高杨是同学的话，诶，那你有在职业中心兼职吗？你们心理学系的博士生不是都要去那什么，坐台够一定时长才能拿学分吗？我和高杨就是在那里认识的，他给我做了四个星期的职业规划咨询呢！现在是第五周了——”

黄子弘凡努力让语气显得自信且自然，还不忘偷瞄龚子棋的表情。

坐... ...坐台？龚子棋尴尬地维持微笑，继续道：“嗯？”

黄子弘凡快被吓疯了。操，还不够吗？他还想我说啥？快想！快想！接话啊！

“啊哈哈哈哈哈... ...高杨的咨询挺有用的呢！他给我做了性格测试，职业人格测试，还给我打印了我这个专业各种职业的年收入表，还经常问我的感觉如何，还需要什么，真的很周到呢哈哈哈哈！诶你们心理系做这个咨询会给钱吗？还是——”

“嗯？”

“还是说——就算学分而已？必修课？社区服务？你们博士生应该很忙吧，科研任务是不是很重？我现在读本科二年级就已经累到窒息了，诶你敢信吗我还住在学校宿舍，哈哈，虽然有点贵但离教学楼很近哦，十点的课九点五十五分起床都赶得上——”

“嗯？”

“今天我来找高杨问模拟题，我这学期修了门心理学1100然后快考试了，这题目我寻思你们博士生肯定闭着眼都能做出来吧？”

“嗯？”

“刚才来的那个是我哥，啊不，准确说是表哥，哈哈...诶？他和高杨认识吗？看样子应该认识吧，你认识他吗？应该不认识吧！没想到大家都认识了呢哈哈哈哈，我可完全没想到他们俩居然认识诶... ...”

龚子棋看着绞尽脑汁、卖力表演但依旧前言不搭后语的黄子弘凡笑出了声，故意慢吞吞地回答了第一个问题：“确实不只是室友，还是同学。”

“学长好！”

黄子弘凡赶快问好，规矩的模样倒真像一个普通学弟。

龚子棋原本一无所知。

只记得高杨说过他有个容易over-sharing的小学弟，心理防线比较脆弱，emotional，藏不住情绪，只要不停地反问他就会自我恐吓，直到把所有该说的、不该说的东西都说个干净。

**原来是真的。**

黄子弘凡过度分享三分钟后龚子棋就把情况猜了个大概，不禁暗想——高杨确实牛逼，FBI应该抓他去做犯罪心理侧写，特长领域： **非法性交易** 。

龚子棋收回搭在黄子弘凡身后的手。结束一场瞎几把聊天浩劫的黄子弘凡松了口气，没等几秒，又咋咋呼呼地开启了新话题，仿佛一秒的安静都会死人。

“学长，我们玩超级马里奥吧！”黄子弘凡拿起茶几上的游戏手柄，亮晶晶的眼神望向龚子棋，充满期盼。

“好。”龚子棋对学弟的脑回路倍感迷惑，但也没理由拒绝。“那先说好了，我选马里奥。”

“好的好的！马里奥归你！我先去个厕所啊，你等等。”

抱枕一甩，黄子弘凡站起来后一个趔趄，操，左腿垫屁股底下坐太久，麻了，只好扶着墙一瘸一拐地往浴室走。

浴室门砰一下合上，龚子棋拿起手机不紧不慢地给室友发微信：

“劝你做快点儿。”  
“不然一会儿学弟被我玩坏了。”  
“不对，他都不用我玩，自己就能把自己吓死。”

关上浴室门，黄子弘凡扒了裤子一屁股坐在马桶上，顾不上清理后穴赶快给高杨发微信。手指拼命敲，接连不断发了二十多条，其中十条都是他实体化的无声尖叫。

“啊——————————”  
“高杨你室友也太恐怖了”  
“啊——————————”

“啊——啊——啊——”  
“我可能说漏嘴了... ...”  
“我怀疑他全知道了”

“啊——————————”  
“你快回我555”

8.  
窗帘半开，卧室里一半光明，一半黑暗。

高杨的恶趣味之一就是让张超跪在光明和黑暗的交界处。

**然后用力操他的嘴。**

电视音量调到15，恰好盖过愈发急促的喘息。高杨勃起的阴茎通过会厌、狠狠地推挤张超的咽喉，不时撞上软腭，口水伴着眼泪，窒息感伴着呕吐感，在口腔里搅出津津水声。

仰头落泪的张超不合时宜地想：

**高杨似笑非笑的样子，最好看。**

头被用力往后抻，阴茎一下下满胀的操得更加用力，张超能感到喉咙被霸道地撑开，呼吸困难，却无处可逃。

床垫上手机一震，张超下意识地望过去，却被揪着头发一把拧回来。“专心点，”高杨掐着他的下颚，笑着说：

**“我知道你喜欢这个。”**

喜欢哪个？

张超忍不住腹诽：是喜欢跪在地上仰视你？还是喜欢喉咙被你操到肿胀咽不下饭？还是喜欢你直接把精液射进食道然后逼我吞下去？

哦对，高杨倒是耐心解释过——你头往后仰平一些，对，跟下腰似的，这样口腔操起来比较平直，又不容易真的呕吐。

**“这样，我射进去你就没机会吐出来了。”**

“张超，我知道你喜欢这个。”  
“喜欢被强制，被强迫，被粗暴对待。”  
“心理上会有赎罪感，当然还有满足感，对不对？”

“对不对？”

高杨的语气为什么和做心理咨询一样？张超努力呼吸，边想，操，就还挺对。

手机震两下停了，没过几秒又开始疯狂嗡嗡震动，跳蛋似的不绝于耳。张超有种奇怪的预感，但没敢回头。

高杨用力顶了两下，退了出来，拍拍张超涨红的脸，“跪累了吗？”

“上床。”

张超爬上床垫，顺手理了理铺得相当不走心的床单，“你买新床单了？之前没见过这色儿的。”

没有回答。

高杨把调成静音的手机留在桌面，走到床边，往枕头下加了个靠垫，把张超的头部垫高一些。

随后跨坐在张超赤裸的胸口。

“张嘴。”张超乖乖张嘴含住了龟头，舌尖灵活地绕着马眼挑逗。“张大一点。”高杨立刻一捅到底来了个深喉。如果没有高杨跪在胸口，张超几乎要挣扎起来呕吐。

指尖绕到胸口打转，一不留神就会掐进肉里，在张超时有锻炼、保养精良的皮肉上留下肆意抓挠的红印。过于肆意，以至于每次做爱后他都要把衬衫扣子系到最顶上；掐了脖子的话，就要裹围巾。但他几乎没有制止过。

 **“我知道你喜欢这个。”** 高杨笑着说。

“对不对？”

含着阴茎的张超说不出话，吞不下去，吐不出来，居然有种楚楚可怜的不恰当感。高杨的表情似笑非笑，按着张超的头往嘴里挺送，“说话啊？很喜欢，对不对？”

软腭被顶时强烈的呕吐感涌上来，生理反应无法压抑，不受控的泪水模糊了张超的视线。他想起第一次见到高杨，就是在这个公寓。

好像还是龚子棋组的局。

9.  
龚子棋组的局什么人都有。杂乱又散漫。

大家从沙发坐到地毯上，吃饭，喝酒，唱k，玩恶俗的夜场游戏。凌晨时张超已经喝高了，完全记不清输游戏后自己亲了多少个女人，或是男人。

张超搭着隔壁男人的肩，凑到耳际，故意把鼻息喷到别人耳廓里。清秀的男人笑着推开他，“你还ok吗，要不要出去抽根烟？”

当然是要。

高杨扛着张超去了阳台。

秋冬交接，夜变得温柔静谧。

张超摇摇晃晃地掏出烟，颤抖地拨弄打火机，试图点燃手里的烟，一下，两下，没有成功。高杨从裤兜里摸出一盒火柴，嚓的一下划亮，笑意藏在火光后明灭，像卖火柴的小女孩的祈愿般遥不可及。

“用火柴点的烟，会甜一些。”

迷幻药给人灵感，烟草给人耐心，而酒精给人勇气，去面对这个琢磨不透的世界。抽上烟的张超慢慢醒过来，言语含糊地问高杨：“听说你学心理学？”

“嗯。”

“能不能回答我一个问题？”  
“不了吧。我是学生，没有营业执照，也没有保密义务*。”

张超一意孤行，或许这就是酒精给人的勇气，“是这样的，我有个朋友... ...”

听了开头高杨就反应过来这又是一个典型的“我的朋友就是我”，通常来说，他会鄙视这种抓住一个学心理学的就开始过度分享隐私的人。

但张超攥着他的手腕不放。

而他想抽张超嘴里的烟。

“我知道，不对，他知道，有些东西没有结局，但依旧希望有某种可能。比如世界末日，我会希望和他一起度过，不对，他，哪怕他知道，他也知道我们绝无可能。”

这都他妈啥跟啥啊。看来酒精确实提升勇气，但降低智商。放弃理解的高杨抢过张超手里燃到一半的烟，又把自己的半杯酒递过去，“我应该把现在的你录下来，等你醒酒了再给你看。”

“我说认真的。”张超的眼神都涣散了，扶着阳台栏杆缓缓坐到地上，“我做了件错事，知错犯错，大错特错，好像再做什么都无法弥补了。理智告诉我要及时止损，但情感上还是无法割舍... ...也不知道到底该怎么办。”

“你到底在说什么？爱情？亲情？”

靠坐在墙角的张超愣愣的点了头，“嗯...是吧。”

所以到底是哪个？高杨掐了掐人中，决定把模糊的回答当爱情处理。

“宁愿相信一切有尽头*，不是吗？”高杨晃荡着空空如也的塑料杯，笑着说：“你刚才唱了那首歌。”

“如果一切都有尽头，爱情又凭什么是例外呢？”

张超十分诧异，“你们心理咨询师不是应该提供一些正能量的答案吗？”

“第一，我不是心理咨询师。”高杨抖了抖烟灰，心不在焉地接话，“第二，你只是无法接受现实。”

“操，能不能给我留点面子。”

五分钟后，高杨拉着张超进了卧室。

关上门也拦不住客厅派对的喧闹，“隔音不好。”“我知道。”脱掉上衣的高杨跪在床沿找遥控器，张超正欲上床却被一把拦下，“全脱了。”“哟，看不出来啊哥们儿，脾气挺大。”

“我嫌你脏。”  
“哦。”

高杨打开电视，耐心挑选了一集动物纪录片，把音量调到15。回过头，一丝不挂的张超正盯着自己打飞机，眼神赤裸直白地舔上来，嘴角挂着讪笑，一半挑衅，一半邀请。

高杨从容不迫地瞪回去。

客厅传来一阵欢呼，或许是谁和谁接了吻，又或许是谁当众脱光了上衣。纪录片的声响愈发模糊不清，酒劲涌上来的瞬间高杨失去了视野，天旋地转，一下跪在床垫上吓了张超一跳，“哥们儿，约炮真的不用行大礼。”

一头栽进被子里的高杨再也没能爬起来。

同时，因为饮酒过度，张超换了各种手法都没能让阴茎硬起来。

最终只是躺在一起看动物纪录片，安祥地度过了酒精末世。

在张超模糊的记忆片段中，有科学家把雌性大王乌贼*的尸块用榨汁机打成肉碎。高杨的赤裸的身体摸上去滚烫。  
雄性大王乌贼寻气味而来，只看到一缕美丽的鱿鱼绞肉轻烟袅袅升起。高杨突然爬起来抱着垃圾桶一顿狂吐。

高杨前额的发被汗水濡湿，嘴唇微张，眼神空洞地盯着天花板，说，shut the fuck up。

等等，为啥突然让我闭嘴？张超这才想起来，自己趁高杨不能动弹凑到他耳边把该说的不该说的全都说了。

原来被酒精控制会说出真实的想法，而他已经很久没这么失态了。

深海摄像机终于拍到了活的大王乌贼。科学家们喜笑颜开。

张超绝望地抱着头，想如果一切都像歌里唱的会有尽头该多好。十几岁的喜欢太迷茫，二十几岁的爱情太做作，三十几岁的爱情太顾虑，四十几岁的人是否还相信爱情都是个问题，如此纠结下去，什么时候才是个头呢？

断片前，张超记得的最后一件事是高杨挣扎着爬起来给女朋友发微信语音分手。微信分手，还是语音留言分手，显然不是什么恰当或有良心的行为。

但为什么内心挣扎的是自己，果断行动的却是他？

张超搞不懂。

10.  
次日早晨，光着上身的龚子棋从沙发上醒来。

环顾四周没看见室友，就推门径直进了卧室。引入眼帘的是张超和高杨赤身裸体姿势扭曲地纠缠在一起，冲入鼻腔的是呕吐物发酸的馊气。

地上没有套，垃圾桶里也没有套。龚子棋一时分不清是张超上了高杨，还是高杨上了张超，于是上前试图把两人叫醒。

张超先迷迷糊糊地睁了眼，高杨睁眼看到是龚子棋又闭上了。

勉强直起身子，正欲开口说话的张超感到一股强烈的反胃感涌上咽喉，一个没忍住，哗的一下吐到了高杨身上。龚子棋扶着门框目瞪口呆。顶着一头呕吐物的高杨缓缓坐起来，愣了足足半分钟，哗的一下也吐了。

床上，地上，垃圾桶里，两个裸男身上，都是带着酒味的呕吐物。

画面过于冲击，剧情过于震撼，龚子棋还来不及搞清楚人物关系，就抱着垃圾桶哗的一下吐了出来。

经此一役，高杨戒酒半年，龚子棋整整一个月没敢再往家里带人开趴。张超第二天买了新床单送过来，home sweet home，床单上有俗气的花体刺绣，甜蜜的家。

张超跪在“甜蜜的家”上和高杨疯狂做爱，并得偿所愿地开始了一场一定有尽头的恋爱。

宁愿相信一切有尽头。

至此，每一个清醒的时刻，都有充分挥霍的理由。

11.  
“是这样的，我睡了从小跟我一起长大的表弟。”

“我知道，认识第一天你就说了。”

12.  
毫不意外，高杨又一次射进了他的食管里。

张超下意识地咽了下去。精液味道很腥，但习惯了就还好。

高杨伸手把电视静音，电影里恐龙开始安静地追杀人类，客厅叮当作响的游戏音效传进来，居然在玩超级马里奥，“隔音是真的差。”“你是第一次来吗？”

张超缓了好一会儿才坐起来，穿上衬衫，把扣子系到最顶上。

高杨已经穿好衣服走出卧室，对打电玩的两人说：

**“还在打游戏啊？今晚要不要一起吃个饭？”**

张超闻言愣住，黄子弘凡也愣住，头戴绿帽的路易基当场暴毙。无秘密一身轻的龚子棋索性手柄一甩，站起来拍拍裤子：

**“你请客，我开车。”**

13.  
高杨和张超一言不发地坐进敞篷小野马的后排。

出发三分钟后，被疾驰的晚风吹到眼泪汪汪的黄子弘凡捂着脸拜托龚子棋把车顶合上。

龚子棋点开车载电台，音乐响起，冻得瑟瑟发抖的黄子弘凡感到诧异地扭过头，“Tell it to my heart*，你也听Taylor Dayne？Into the 80’s？”

龚子棋笑着摇头，再点头，“GTA5*的电台里有这首歌。”

“我喜欢开车听着这歌撞一些路边的老头。”

“哦，”黄子弘凡侧身望向窗外，让话语的尾音消散在风里。“我也超级喜欢这首歌。”

_**I feel the night explode When we're together** _  
_**当你在我身旁，我感到了夜晚的脉动** _

_**Emotion overload In the heat of pleasure** _  
_**欢愉是如此炙热，情绪超负荷** _

_**Take me I'm yours Into your arms** _  
_**拥我入怀吧，我属于你** _

_**Never let me go** _  
_**永远别放手** _

_**Tonight I really need to know** _  
_**今晚我真的需要知道——** _

龚子棋一下把音量调得很大，冲副驾座的黄子弘凡大喊，“喜欢吗！要不要再大声一点！”

被吓到的黄子弘凡猛地扭过头来，龚子棋分明的侧脸柔化在笑意里。他愣住了。

_**Tell it to my heart** _  
_**请对着我的真心** _

_**Tell me I'm the only one** _  
_**告诉我，我是你的唯一** _

_**Is this really love or just a game?** _  
_**告诉我，这是一场真爱还是一场游戏？** _

_**Tell it to my heart** _  
_**快告诉我的真心** _

_**I can feel my body rock** _  
_**我能感觉到身体的颤抖** _

_**Every time you call my name** _  
_**每当你呼唤我的名字** _

13.  
Game recognizes game.

龚子棋自诩玩得够开，脸皮够厚，修罗场见得多了去了，但今晚这种尴尬级别的晚饭还真是头一回体验。

张超对着两两相对的卡座犹豫了半天，硬着头皮选了男朋友。于是龚子棋把黄子弘凡往里一推，笑嘻嘻地坐到张超对面。

喝着冰可乐的黄子弘凡说自己冷，张超立刻脱下外套给他，高杨笑着说今天这气温怎么会有人穿单衣出门，小黄学弟，外套是不是落在我家了？

黄子弘凡心情复杂，只能在桌子底下踩高杨一脚——

外套不仅落在你家，还落在你卧室里，满意了吗？

饭吃到一半，龚子棋掉了只筷子，弯腰去捡时不慎撞破了桌底的秘密——黄子弘凡脱掉一只鞋，一脚踩在对面的张超的两腿之间，隔着布料挤弄着张超的阴茎。台面上倒是一脸乖巧，小学弟不简单啊。

于是，龚子棋决定看热闹不嫌事大的给高杨发微信。

看完微信的高杨露出一个淡淡的微笑，桌布下伸手一把抓住脚踝，黄子弘凡的脸色一下变得惨白，脚掌还抵在张超裆上，隔着布料高杨都能感觉到张超硬了。

张超僵在原地不敢动弹。

龚子棋倒是装傻愉快，擦擦嘴，表示自己吃饱喝足打算去外面抽根烟。

手一甩，黄子弘凡一下把脚抽回去，高杨起身跟上龚子棋。“我跟你一起。”

14.

“简单来说——”

**“张超跟表弟搞骨科，没断干净，导致表弟报复性地搞表哥的男朋友，也就是我。”**

听完高杨用一句话解释了这段要素过多，包括但不限于乱伦、出轨、双向出轨、三向双出轨的三角恋后，龚子棋抓到的第一个重点居然是：

“等等，你这是和自己负责咨询的学生上床了？”  
“职业伦理和道德是白学了还是当夜宵吃了？”

 **“从来没有人要求我道歉。”** 高杨答非所问，笑着叼上烟探过身子，和龚子棋挨得很近。

未燃的烟抵上了燃烧的烟，所幸四周没有严禁烟火的标示。

“没说不行，那就是行了。”

“没说不行的，不等于就是对的。”

好久没近距离欣赏过高杨的脸了。龚子棋有些尴尬地挪开视线，小白脸的人品先放一边不评论，外貌还是如此标志。

龚子棋狠狠吸了口烟。金红的裂纹窜上来，也鱼游过去，一下就点上了高杨的烟。一口薄荷烟缓缓吐出来，入了夜，龚子棋冲高杨挑眉，笑问：

“如果别人要求呢？你道歉吗？”

昏黄路灯下，高杨的脸雾里探花似的不真切。龚子棋猜，应该是没有表情。

“不道。”

应该是没有表情，但肯定是毫无歉意。

高杨又凑了过来，“龚子棋，你耳朵红了。”鼻尖挨得很近，呼吸薄薄的打在耳廓上，龚子棋下意识地后退一步拉开距离。

龚子棋咬着烟头，两手一摊：“你可别想拉我下水。”

“操，实话说，”高杨难得笑容灿烂，“这个故事里其实既没有我，也没有你。”

龚子棋撇撇嘴，“那又怎样。怎么，你觉得遗憾吗？”

“Shut the fuck up.”

15.  
如果按时间算，龚子棋认识张超比认识高杨早，早太多。

张超抱怨过太多段恋爱，更好的永远是上一个，或下一个，仿佛爱情就等于猎物到手。但到手不等于拥有，在一起了也不等于相爱，就像成功的开头不一定导向成功的结局。

这么简单的道理他们居然很多年后才明白。

幸好狐朋狗友守则101的第一条就是帮亲不帮理，第二条就是撕逼站中间。龚子棋当然不打算站队，毕竟感情的拉扯里，大家都是一样肤浅。

兄弟们爱怎么撕怎么撕，撕完了继续开party。

16.  
吵归吵，吃完饭四个人还是要一起走，开回家取张超的车。

路上黄子弘凡发起了烧，四人在车库前拉拉扯扯半天，最终还是上了楼。

黄子弘凡蜷在软软的被窝里，一定要表哥陪才能安然入睡，活像条挠完肚皮还要翻个身按摩后颈的精瘦小狗——但那咬着张超袖子死不松手的黏人模样，却比高杨见过的所有小瘦狗加起来还要惹人怜爱。高杨暗自思忖，或许还是“含猫量太高的小型犬”更贴切一点。

演还是你会演啊，小黄。高杨喃喃道。“小黄？小黄。”又忍不住笑出了声，“怎么跟叫狗似的。”

所以，该怎么称呼你最贴切？

我男朋友的亲亲表弟？

这个修罗场级的闭环里最淡定的居然是高杨。

看着被霸占且一时半会儿回不来的床垫，高杨盘算着是去客厅睡沙发，还是上室友的床挤一晚，然后没有思想斗争就选了后者。

张超晚上喝了酒，身上满是酒气，很颓然地蹲在床垫边缘，手还在黄子弘凡怀里紧紧握着，抽不出来，也不知道他是不敢，还是不愿。

脱到一半的外套卡在手肘处，散在床面，铺成一个很不体面的圆。

换好睡衣的高杨周身清爽，握上门把手却回过头，认真欣赏了一番这幅说不出哪里不对，但哪里都不怎么对的温馨画面。

片刻后，他直直对上张超满眼的无措，开口道：

**“张超，我建议你找个女人结婚。”**  
**“只要你还找男人，他就不会死心。”**

果然，张超开始肉眼可见地慌乱，站起来不是，不站起来也不好。

**“说什么呢... ...高杨你别乱说。”**

音量越说越小。

**“我这不还跟你谈着吗？”**

最后还是个反问句，搞不懂是在问别人还是问自己。

高杨无视了张超不合时宜的深情，抱着枕头离开了卧室。

-TBC-


End file.
